The present invention relates to a novel meat product comprising a fermented milk product. In particular, the present invention relates to a meat product comprising a monolithic piece of meat that is injected with a fermented milk product. The present invention also relates to a process for producing a meat product injected with a fermented milk product.
Yogurt and other fermented milk products are used in many traditional recipes for marinating and/or pickling meat. For example, it is well known to marinade venison in sour buttermilk.
Russian patent specification Ser. No. 2084184 discloses a fermented meat product obtained by pickling the meat product in the presence of a fermented milk product.
According to these recipes, the fermented milk product is used to impart a sharp, tangy flavor to a marinade, outer zone of the meat product.
WO-A-99/21438 discloses a cooked sausage comprising a mixture of meat emulsion and mild yogurt, wherein the yogurt is substantially homogeneously dispersed through the meat emulsion, and the mixture has a pH of about 5.5 or more. The water retaining capacity of the meat is thus retained, providing a sausage having desirable organoleptic qualities. Said mild yogurt may be prepared from milk mixtures by inoculation by slow working yogurt starter cultures. An advantage of the sausage product of WO-A-99/21438 is that it contains.fewer calories per unit weight than conventional meat sausages and is generally easier to digest.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel meat product.
In particular, it is n object of the present invention to provide a novel meat product comprising a monolithic piece of meat, that is a piece of meat that retains its natural structure and consistency. The term xe2x80x9cmonolithicxe2x80x9d thus embraces whole muscle pieces of meat, as well as smaller, but nevertheless recognizable pieces such as natural xe2x80x98butcherxe2x80x99 cuts, slices and strips of meat and cubed or diced meat, and also reformed meat such, for example, as reformed steaks. The term xe2x80x9cmonolithicxe2x80x9d is intended to exclude meat pieces which have been subjected to more severe mechanical processing such as minced or comminuted meat and meat emulsions or doughs of the kind that are formed into sausages, for example.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel meat product comprising a fermented milk product, which may (but not necessarily) be lighter in terms of its calorie-content per unit weight as compared with unprocessed meat and is easier to digest.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a raw meat product which has a longer shelf life as compared with natural cuts of raw meat. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a meat product having a novel aroma and/or taste.
Yet another object of the present invention is provide an industrial process for producing such a meat product.
According to one aspect of the present invention therefore, there is provided a meat product comprising a monolithic piece of meat, wherein said piece has been injected with a liquid fermented milk product and then processed mechanically to distribute said fermented milk product substantially uniformly throughout the piece.
According to another aspect of tile present invention, there is provided a process for making a meat product, comprising injecting a monolithic piece of meat with a liquid fermented milk product, and thereafter mechanically processing the meat to distribute the fermented milk product substantially uniformly through the meat.
Said fermented milk product may comprise one or more products selected from yogurt, buttermilk, soured cream milk, soured milk, fermented whey and kefur.
The term xe2x80x9csoured cream milkxe2x80x9d as used herein includes soured cream, sauerrahm, schmand and creme fraiche.
The term xe2x80x9csoured milkxe2x80x9d includes sauermilch and dichmilch.
The injected fermented milk product may be distributed further throughout the piece of meat by mechanically tenderising and/or tumbling. Said product may comprise 5-50% by weight of injected fermented milk product. It has been found that by injecting liquid fermented milk product into a monolithic piece of meat in accordance with the invention, pores and cavities within the piece may be filled with the fermented milk product and, where higher proportions of yogurt are used, the piece may become saturated with fermented milk product. The invention thus provides a meat product having attractive, novel organoleptic properties. By the addition of fermented milk product the calorie-content per unit weight of the product is reduced as compared with natural meat, and the product as a whole may be generally easier to digest. As a further advantage, the mechanical processing of the meat after injection assists in disrupting the structure of the meat, especially proteins, which may thus be opened, and free water within the meat may become incorporated properly within the meat structure. As a result, meat processed in accordance with the invention will typically be tender and juicy after cooking.
The product of the present invention may be cooked as part of the production process, or alternatively the product may be supplied raw for cooking by a consumer.
Where the product is to be supplied raw, e.g. for cooking at home by a consumer, the fermented milk product may have a pH less than 5.2, preferably less than 4.8, and more preferably less than 4.0. In some embodiments, the fermented milk product may have a pH in the range of 3.6 to 4.0, for example 3.7, 3.8 or 3.9. By using a fermented milk product having such a low pH, the acidity of the product as a whole is increased which tends to suppress the proliferation of unwanted microorganisms within the meat before cooking. Thus, the product of the present invention may have a longer shelf as compared with natural raw meat.
On the other hand, where the product is to be cooked as part of the production process, e.g. for sale as a cooked cold cut, it is preferable to use a fermented milk product for injection that has a pH which is selected such that, when mixed with the meat, the pH of the product does not fall too close to the isoelectric point of the meat. To this end, the overall pH of the product should be not less than 5.0, and is preferably at least 5 5. The pH of the fermented milk product which should be used to ensure that the pH of the product falls within these ranges will obviously vary depending on how much fermented milk product is incorporated into the product. However, the fermented milk product will typically have a pH of 4.8 or more, typically 4.8-5-1. By maintaining the pH of the product as a whole above the isoelectric point of the meat, the loss of moisture and water from the product during cooking is minimised. On the other hand, if the pH of the product falls below about pH 5.5 towards the isoelectric point of the meat, then the water-retaining capacity of the meat is reduced, with the result that the juiciness and texture of the final product is impaired.
Preferably, the fermented milk product comprises yogurt.
For a product according to the invention that is cooked as part of the manufacturing process, said product may be injected with a mild yogurt that is prepared in the traditional manner, but is used in the process of the invention before fermentation is fully completed. Thus, after inoculation of a milk mixture with a suitable starter culture, the pH may be monitored until it reaches a desired value. The mild yogurt produced as a result is then made ready for use in the method of the present invention.
Prior to injection, the yogurt may be treated to destroy the yogurt cultures and any other bacteria present in the yogurt. In some embodiments, fermentation of the yogurt may be quenched by cooling the yogurt to a temperature in the range xe2x88x922 to 6xc2x0 C., preferably about xe2x88x921xc2x0 C. The yogurt may be cooled rapidly with liquid nitrogen or using a plate-heat exchanger. Alternatively, the yogurt may be heated to a temperature in the range 65 to 70xc2x0 C., for instance by using a heat exchanger instead of cooled.
In order lo assist in controlling accurately the pH of the yogurt to be injected into the meat piece, slow-working yogurt starter cultures are preferably used. Such slow-working yogurt cultures may comprise L.acidophilus, Bifidobacteria, and S.thermophilus. Further, the yogurt is preferably stirred continuously before use to allow accurate pH control.
In accordance with the invention, buttermilk may be made from the residual milk that remains after conventional butter-churning, that is separation of the milk-fat (butter) from the remaining milk substances. Said residual milk may be soured using suitable starter cultures such, for example, as Lactococcus lactis subsp. cremoris, Lactococcus lactis subsp, lactis, Leuconostoc mesenteroides subsp. cremoris and/or Lactococcus lactis subsp. diacetylactis until is reached. Alternatively said buttermilk may be made by first souring whole milk to the desired pH with suitable starter cultures, and then quenching fermentation and churning to separate the buttermilk from the milk-fat (butter).
Said soured creamed milk in accordanc with the invention may be made by souring whole milk with a high fat content using suitable starter cultures, for example Lactococcus lactis subsp. cremoris, Lactococcus lactis subsp. lactis and/or Leuconostoc mesenteroides subsp. cremoris to a desired pH of 4.8 or more.
Soured milk, including curd milk, may be made by fermenting whole milk having a normal fat content.
Whey is a by-product of cheese manufacture in which whole milk is fermented using suitable cheese starter cultures, such as Lactococcu lactis subsp. cremoris, Lactococcus lactis subsp. lactis and/or Leuconostoc mesenteroides subsp. cremoris in the presence of a curdling enzyme such, for example, as rennet. Once the desired pH is reached, the fermentation may be quenched and the cheese allowed to set. Once the mass has set, the cheese may be crushed mechanically, and the liquid whey extracted from the remaining solid cheese component.
In some embodiments, tile fermented milk product of the present invention may comprise two or more different components, in which case it is only necessary that the overall pH of the fermented milk product is within the desired range.
In some embodiments, the fermented milk product may comprise an edible, alkaline additive to neutralise the acidity of the fermented milk product. Said alkaline additive may comprise, for example carbonated soda and/or ammonium carbonate. Phosphates and/or citrates could also be used to stabilise the mixture.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the fermented milk product injected into the meat piece may comprise live cultures, so that the cultures in the product act as protective cultures which hinder the reproduction of undesirable microorganisms in the meat. Said live cultures may be found in fermented milk products having a low pH for injection into neat intended to be supplied raw, as well as in fermented milk products having a relatively high pH for injection into meat intended to be cooked as part of the manufacturing process.
Prior to injection, the fermented milk product may be combined with additional condiments aid/or flavorings. Said fermented milk product may comprise 5 to 25% by weight (based on the fermented milk product) of such additional flavorings and condiments. For example, the fermented milk product may be mixed with seasonings such as salt and pepper, additives such as antioxidants (e.g. sodium ascotbate), honey or other flavorings such as smoke flavor or roast flavour.
ln some embodiments, said liquid fermented milk product may comprise up to 10% by weight of a pre-biotic additive such as a non-digestible carbohydrate. An example of a pre-biotic carbohydrate is inulin. The fermented milk product may comprise 1-10% wt inulin, which selectively promotes the activity of some health promoting bacteria in the colon.
Said fermented milk product may be injected into the meat piece using a single needle injector or a multi-needle injector. A suitable multi-needle injector is the injector that is commercially available from Schrxc3x6der Maschinenbou GmbH under the trade name xe2x80x9cPxc3x6kelinjektor N120xe2x80x9d. The fermented milk product may be injected at a pressure of about 0.9 to 3.0 bar depending on the type of meat and injection rate. The meat may be injected more than once. In some embodiments, the meat may be injected using tenderising needles.
After injection and mechanical processing, the product may be directly packaged if it is to be sold raw. Alternatively, the product may be coated with spices and/or marinades and optionally cut prior to packaging As a further alternative, the product may be cooked and optionally smoked and then packaged As with the raw product, the meat may be further divided into portions or slices prior to packaging as required. In some embodiments, the product may be shaped into any desired shape. For instance, the meat, after injection and tumbling, may be extruded to form an elongate log of generally circular or oval cross section using apparatus of the kind described in EP-A-024790 or EP-A-0850566.
The meat piece may comprise meat from any kind of slaughtered animal. For instance, the meat may comprise red meat, such, for example, as beef, venison, lamb or pork, or poultry, such, for example, as turkey or chicken.